Ghost Hunt Repeated Past
by xtealoverx
Summary: Mai Taniyama works at Shibuya Psychic Research or short SPR. Up until now they solved every case and they all made it out alive, but will all of that change? What happens when they get a case involving Mai's past? Will they solve the case and live there lives... or will everything change in the blink of an eye? I know that this is well known fact, but I do NOT own ghost hunt!
1. File 9: Repeated Past part 1

Hey, guys! This is my first fanfiction! I really love this anime so hope you like it! This might be slightly confusing if you haven't seen the anime. RR! ;)  
>* Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt<p>

-  
>Mai P.O.V.<p>

"Hey! I'm Mai Taniyama and I'm 17 years old. Already for a year now I'm working at Shibuya Psychic Research or short SPR. My boss, the 18 year old Kazuya Shibuya or Naru as I call him, is actually the famous Oliver Davis and he's from England. If there was a price for being the biggest narcissist in the world, he would definitely win it!"

"Luckily there is also the rest of the group. There's the always silent Lin Koujo, a omnyoji from Hong Kong, Ayako Matsuzaki, a 24 year old shrine maiden who can only do exorcisms when there are trees around, Houshou Takigawa or just Monk, a 26 year old Buddhist, Masako Hara, a 17 year old celeberty medium, John Brown, a 20 year old priest from Australia and Eugene Davis, Naru's twin brother, but everyone calls him Gene."

"Right now I'm running to work. Yes, running! I'm going to be late again! It's almost a routine! I wake up and notice I forgot to put on the alarm clock again! When I'm done dressing up I run to work and every time I open the door I hear: "Mai...You're late. Make some tea." Eeergh Naru really gets me mad sometimes! "Gene...Lin...Would you like some tea to?" "Yes, thanks Mai! That would be great!" I heard Gene say. Lin being Lin just nodded and I went to the kitchen.

Not long after that I went to Naru's office and put the tea on the desk. He just took it and drank from it without even giving me a glance! "Sjeez, Naru! Would it kill you to say thanks!" "I'm afraid it will", he said in his own over confident way. "I swear I'm gonna kill him one of these days!", I muttered. And judging from the smirk on his face, he heard me.

After that I went to bring the tea to Lin and Gene and they did say thank you! "Heard that Naru? That's how a thank you sounds!" I said. "Get to work!" I smiled, knowing that I scored.

It was already four o'clock when Monk came in. "Oh, hey Monk! How are you?" "Hey Mai! Is Naru there? I've got a case that might interest him." "Of course he is! Did you ever saw Naru NOT come to work! I'll just go get him!"  
>Naru P.O.V.<p>

"Naru! Monk's here! And he's got a case!", I heard Mai shout. "You don't have to shout, Mai!", I said to her. "Oh, but I'm afraid I do!", she said taking me back on my earlier joke. I heard Gene mentally laugh. Since Mai, him and I have kind of the same psychical abilities, we were telepathic. We could hear each others thoughts. I put up a wall so that they couldn't read mine anymore and left my office. I got a seat in one of the sofa's with Gene and Lin and I said, "Mai, why don't you go and get some tea." "But Naru! I want to hear what the case is!" "Mai, tea!", I said. With that she stood up and left for the kitchen.

Mai P.O.V.

I went to the kitchen as I heard Naru continue. "Now, what exactly is this case about", he said in his business - voice. "Sjeez, he's all work!", I heard Gene think. Funny, I was just thinking the same thing! But then Monk answered the question and it got interesting. "Well, there's a house that's been haunted by a ghost already for a month now. Over the day nothing seems to happen, but from the moment the clock hits twelve, strange things start to happen. Furniture starts to move out of it's own and they hear a voice say the same creepy thing over and over again in the same creepy way." "Then what does this voice say?", I heard Naru ask. " 'You shouldn't have let me die!', but the family never saw where the voice came from." "Ok! We'll take the case. What is the address?", I heard Naru ask as I walked into the room. "Chonoma street 43." And with that I dropped the tea.

Naru P.O.V.

"Ok! we'll take the case. What's the adress?", I asked. "Chonoma street 43." Bang! We all turned arround to Mai with a worried expression on our face (Well, except for me of course). "D-d-did y-you say Ch-chonama street 43?", I heard her stutter. "Yes", Monk answered. "T-that's the h-house where my p-parents died!"

We all looked at her, shocked, even me. This was something we all never expected. I saw Gene stand up and put her on the sofa, while saying:"Why don't you sit down, Mai. I'll go make you some tea.", but even before he left the room she fainted.

Mai P.O.V.

_"Where am I?" I looked around to find myself in the living room of a house. "Oh, I am home! Well, my old home at least. I must be dreaming again, but that means..." I looked around and yes there he was! "Hey, Gene!" "Hai, Mai!" "So what do you want to show me?", I asked him. "Just watch for yourself, but I don't think you are going to like it, Mai. I'm sorry!" "Hey! You can't do anything about it, so don't worry!", I said, giving him a reassuring smile, but one look at his face and I knew I really wasn't going to like it. So unsure of what I was going to see, I watched. I saw a woman and she was crying. I heard her say something , but I couldn't understand what it was. She mumbled to much to hear it. Just when I thought I was able to understand it, the woman stopped crying and stood. I couldn't believe my eyes! Her face was drenged in blood, her dress ripped apart and she had scars all over her body, but what scared me the most was the mean smirk she had on her face. She started to chuckle and not long after that, the chuckle became the most evil laugh I had ever heard! She walked up to me, with a knife in her hand. "You shouldn't have let me die!", was all she said as she stuck the knife in my body and with that, I woke up screaming._

I know, I know! It's a short chapter, but I hope you liked it! R&R!


	2. File 9: Repeated Past part 2

Hey Guys! Here is the next part! I hope you like it! If there are any suggestions about the story or what so ever, just let me know! RR!

* Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt

-  
>Gene P.O.V.<p>

I heard a piercing scream from the living room and I instantly knew Mai woke up. I can't blame her that she screamed. What she saw wasn't pretty. I knew what she saw, since I'm what you could call her "dream guide". I brought the tea to Mai. She was going to need it! As if I could look into the future there she was, shaking and crying.

Mai P.O.V.

I didn't know what it meant, I didn't know who that person was and I most definitely didn't know how to react on it. So I just started crying. It wasn't until a few seconds later that I realized I was kind of shaking myself to dead. I looked around and saw everybody looking at me with worried faces. Well, everybody except Naru that is. In front of me was the tea Gene brought me. I thanked him (maybe a little late) and drank the tea. By the time the cup was empty, I felt a lot better.

"Hey, are you feeling a bit better now?", Monk asked with a worried expression. "Yeah, thanks", was all I said. My voice was still rough from the crying. And although I really didn't want it to come, I knew the question was inevitable. Sure enough, a few seconds later, there it was!

"What exactly was your dream about, Mai?", I heard Naru ask with his all too known business - voice. I really didn't want to answer that right know, but I knew I had to, so I let out a sigh and started explaining. By the time I finished I was shaking again. When I looked up I saw Naru thinking. It was obvious that he also didn't know what it meant. Not long after that he send us all home with the message to be here on time tomorrow, but it was clear he wasn't done working yet!

That night I didn't sleep at all. I couldn't! Even if I wanted to! The same dream kept on popping up. So after ten times of trying, I gave up. Instead I started thinking about tomorrow. I mean, I was going to see my old house again. The house where my parents died. Am I really ready for this? What if I'm not? And what did that dream mean? By the time the number of questions in my head reached hundred, I found myself fast asleep, only to wake up again ten minutes later.

The next morning I was late again! So, as usual, the first thing I heard was "Mai... You're late!" "I know! I didn't sleep well last night!" I saw Gene look at me. He looked tired as well. Of course! He must've had the same dream as I. While thinking that I walked up to him. "Are you okay?", I asked him, "You look tired." "I should be asking that to you! Those dreams you keep having are pretty creepy!" "You have the same dreams you know!", I said. "Ha! Yeah, I know! It's kinda hard to ignore!" "Yeah, I'm sorry about that." "Hey, don't worry! You can't do anything about it, right? You should worry about yourself a bit more! Are you okay?" "You know what? I'm not sure." And with that I walked to the car.

A couple of minutes later we where on our way to the house. I must've dozed of, because I woke up screaming again. I still couldn't figure out what that dream meant?

"We're here", I heard Naru say. We all stepped out of the car and while the rest walked towards the door, I just stood there. Could you blame me? The last time I saw this place was ten years ago when both of my parents died. They must've realized I was standing still, because Naru took my hand and pulled me to the door. By now Masako, John and Ayako had also arrived, so we all went to the door and I rang the bell.

Here you go! Chapter 2! Hope you liked it!


	3. File 9: Repeated Past part 3

Hey,here is! The third chapter! RR! ;)

*Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt

Gene's P.O.V.

We entered the door as a middle-aged woman invited us in. "Hey, I'm Natsumi and this is my daughter Haru. I'm sorry for dragging you all this way to the outskirts of the city, but I really didn't have a choice", she said. "Oh, don't worry about it!", I heard Mai say with her usual cheery voice. "Yeah, it's perfectly fine!", I said. "Hey, I'm Kazuya Shibuya, the boss of the company and these are my assistant Mai, my brother Gene, Lin Koujou, Masako Hara, Ayako Matsuzaki, Houshou Takigawa and John Brown." "It's nice to meet you all", Natsumi said. "Is there a place where we can set up our equipment?" Typical Naru, always about work! "Of course! You can put it up in the guestroom. Haru will bring you there. In the mean time I will make some tea", and while she went to the kitchen, Haru walked up to Mai. The kids always seem to like her the most. No wonder! I think that's part of the reason why Naru keeps her as his assistant. '_Well, aside from being totally in love with her!'_, I mentally smirked. _'Gene, cut the crap, will ya?'_, I heard Naru say in his mind. He must've heard my thoughts. I don't mind! He can here the truth! '_It's not the truth Gene and you know it!',_ Naru mentally answered. With a final smirk of me we went up the stairs, following Mai, who was dragged along by Haru.

Mai's P.O.V.

I was dragged along by Haru up the stairs. For a little girl she sure was strong! But when we came to the guestroom I felt like I couldn't breath anymore. "My old room!", was all I could bring out. I think it must've been a little too much, because by the time the rest was in the room, I was already fainting. The last thing I heard was: "Mai!", I wasn't sure, but I thought it was Naru and then everything went black.

_"Mai, Mai! Mai, wake up!" "Gene?", I said. My voice was rough and weak. "Damn it, Mai! You scared the crap out of us!" "I'm sorry. I guess seeing my old room was just too much to handle." I looked around. We where in the living room. "What are you going to show me?", I asked. "Pretty much the same as last time, but with a little bit more. Same as always, but Mai?"' "Yeah?" "I really have to go now. I've got to tell the rest you're okay." "Okay. I guess I see you later then!", I said a little unsure. I knew what was coming and I was not going to like it! "Okay, here we go!", and with that the dream started._

_"I saw that crying woman again. I heard her say something, but couldn't understand what it was. She was again mumbling too much to hear it, but after a while I was able to understand it this time. "You shouldn't have let me die.", she said still crying. She sounded so broken. You could just feel that she felt betrayed. I started to feel sorry for her, but then she suddenly stopped crying and stood. Just like in the first dream, I couldn't believe my eyes! Her face was drenged in blood, her dress ripped apart and she had scars all over her body, but what scared me the most was the mean smirk she had on her face. She started to chuckle and not long after that, the chuckle became the most evil laugh I had ever heard! I knew what came next. I was about to say goodbye to my life again! "Okay, here we go", I said to myself as she walked up to me, with the knife in her hand. "You shouldn't have let me die!", was all she said as she stuck the knife in my body and with that, I woke up screaming._

Naru P.O.V.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" I heard screaming, so it was clear that Mai woke up. I instantly went to check on her. Although I wont admit it, I'm kinda worried about Mai sometimes. She always gets herself into trouble and the ghosts always come after her. She's like a magnet for problems! I walked into the living room with Natsumi, who brought the tea with her. She gave a cup to Mai. As usual Mai thanked her and drank it. Now that she had calmed down a little bit, I asked her the usual question. I knew Mai didn't like it and that is also the reason I hate this part, but it had to be answered. "What was your dream about, Mai?", I asked in my all too known business-voice.

Mai's P.O.V.

There he was again with his stupid question! Didn't he care even a bit about me! But I knew it was a question that needed to be answered, so I started my story. By the time I was done and Naru had finished writing it all down in his notebook, my voice was rough again.

A few moments after that we started to put up the equipment. By now, I was used to the house again. It was like I never left the place, but I knew that was a lie. I was definitely going to miss this place when we leave after the job. That is, if I was able to come out of this alive and judging from the dream, I wasn't.  
>-<p>

That's it for chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it! R&R!


	4. File 9: Repeated Past part 4

Hey there, you sexy readers! Here it is! Part 4 of my story! Enjoy!

*Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt!  
>-<p>

Mai's P.O.V.

"Focus your eyes on the light. Try to match your breathing to the glow of the light. Nice and slow." I fainted about an hour ago. Since then we've set up the equipment and measured the temperatures in every room. Right now Naru is doing the test with the red light. Natsumi and Haru were doing exactly as told. When he finished, everyone was focusing on the little vase they were told to watch. Naru put the vase down on the table and drew a circle around it.

I still don't really feel alright. I'm slightly shaking and scared. Who wouldn't be after having his throat slashed with a knife for the second time! Even if it was just a dream, it still felt awfully real!

_'Mai, are you alright?'_ I woke up from my thoughts. I guess I had been spacing out again. _'Yeah, I'm fine! Sorry, Gene',_ I lied mentally._ 'Are you sure? You don't look very well, thought. You look a bit pale. No, scratch that. You're like a walking corpse!' 'Well thank you, Gene, for the lovely complement!'_, I yelled mentally._ 'Sorry, I guess that was a bit rude, but seriously! Are you alright?' 'Yeah, really! I'm fine!' 'Don't lie, Mai!' 'Naru?!' 'Naru is right, Mai! We both know you're lying, so why don't just admit it!' 'If you're so sure i'm lying, then why do you ask?' 'If you're really okay, then stop daydreaming and go back to work!',_ (I'm sure I don't have to say it, but) said Naru mentally. And so...

"Mai, tea!" "Coming, Naru!" With a sigh I put my fear aside and went to the kitchen. But nonetheless, I was still shaking.

Naru's P.O.V.

Even though I said that Mai should go back to work, you could clearly see that she wasn't alright. _'She really is an idiot sometimes! Telling people she is alright just because they don't have to worry, while she's actually at a point of fainting!' 'That's just Mai, Naru! It's just how she does things',_ Gene mentally said. _'Gene, I would like to ask you not to read my thoughts anymore.' 'No can do, my darling brother.' 'And don't call me that!' 'Ok, ok! You don't have to yell! I was just teasing you a little.'_ I sighted and put up a wall, so he couldn't read my thoughts anymore. _'That's one problem solved. Now, what am I going to do with Mai?'_

I was still thinking when I heard Mai yell: "Naru!" "Mai, you don't have to..." I was about to stay "yell", but I stopped when I saw the concerned look on her face. I looked around and saw that everybody else was looking at me in the same way. Well, everyone except for Gene that is! He was just smirking. "Naru, are you okay?", I heard Mai ask. "Mai, of course I'm okay. Now get back to work." and with that everyone let out a sigh of relief, knowing that their old, work-o-holic boss was back.

Later that day we were meeting at the base. Well, Mai, Lin, Gene and I at least. Ayako, John, Monk and Masako were looking and (trying) to exorcise the spirits. Up until now nothing strange has been happening. But then again, we haven't even spend one night here. As far as I know, that's when all the strange events start occurring. So we wait. We wait and see. We wait and see what will happen next...

Mai's P.O.V.

It's 11: 50, right now. Another 10 minutes and the ghost will appear. I wonder if I will fall asleep again. I hope I won't. I don't want to die again. I know I won't die for real, but still... '_You won't die. I won't let that happen.' 'Naru?! You should stop reading my thoughts, you know!' 'Well, if you would just put up a wall, like smart people would do, then I wouldn't be able to read them, right?' 'Idiot scientist!'_ I heard him smirk, earning a confused look from Lin and a knowing one from Gene. With that silence fell upon us. I looked at the clock. 5 minutes, that's how much time there is still left. '/_Thank you'_, I thought. This time I did put up a wall, but only for Gene. _'For what?'_, I heard Naru ask._ 'For not letting me die.' 'I'm you're boss, Mai. That's my job.' 'But still...'_ "10 seconds left!" I was pulled out of my thoughts immediately. Just 10 seconds left. I started counting. 9...8...7... my hart started racing more and more. 5...4...3... Just two more seconds. 2...1. It was like time stood still. Nobody dared to move or make a single sound. We all waited. We waited for something to happen and as on queue, the temperature started dropping quickly. That could only mean one thing. The ghost was here. "Quick! Everybody outside!",I heard Lin shout, but it was already too late. We already heard what we didn't want to hear. "You shouldn't have let me die." And with that, I saw a table flying through the air, aiming for me. I couldn't move. I was too scared. "Mai!" I heard someone shout my name, but before I could answer, everything went black.

Here you go! Cliffhanger! I know, I know. I'm horrible! Hope you enjoyed it! R&R!


	5. File 9: Repeated Past part 5

Kon'nichiwa, minna! Here I am again! I know it has been a while! You can shoot me if you want! Just keep in mind that I won't be able to finish the story if you do so! But first let's read this chapter! Enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p>Mai P.O.V.<p>

_I'm in the dreamworld again. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I knew it would happen. It always happens, but this time I really didn't want it to happen. Heck! I don't even know if that table eventually hit me!" "It didn't hit you." "Gene!" "Naru covered you." "Naru did?" "Yes, he really cares about you, Mai! You should know that!", Gene said with a smirk. "Yeah, he cares about all of us!", I said. "Seriously, Mai! How dense can a person get!" "Hey!" "Anyway, here comes the dream again! Good luck, Mai!" "Thanks! I'm going to need it!" And with that the dream started..._

_There she was. The crying woman. By now I knew what she was mumbling about. "You shouldn't have let me die!" It's the same thing I heard in the last dream and just a few minutes ago. The sound of that broken voice made me feel sorry for her again. She felt betrayed. You could see that. When the woman was starting to stand up, I braced myself, knowing what the sight would be. And, even though I knew what I would see, I was still shocked. Not only was her face drenched in blood and her dress ripped apart, but I had the impression that I knew her. It was vague, but it was certainly there. The feeling of familiarity. I knew her, but before I could figure out from were, she was already beside me. And with that, there was a knife inside me again, waking me up from my dream._

Gene P.O.V.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Mai woke up again. At least, that was what the pain in my ears was telling me. For all I knew, I should be deaf by now. How my poor ears survived is a fact that only God knows.

I was bandaging Naru when we heard Mai wake up. That idiot gets himself in way to much trouble because of that girl. He just had to play the hero and jump in front of her. But then again, I would have been mad at him if he didn't. By the way, did I already tell you that I WAS bandaging Naru when Mai woke up. Heck, the scream hadn't even started yet and he was already by her side._ 'He really is hopelessly in love.' 'Shut up and get your ass over here! And bring my notebook!' 'I just bandaged you up for half an hour and this is the thanks I get!' 'That's not even worth answering.' 'Weird, because you just did.''Just bring my notebook and maybe some tea for Mai. She's going to need it.' 'Alright, alright! I'm coming.'_ I picked up the notebook and went to make some tea. Once I came into the room I saw Mai sitting on the bed with Masako and Ayako comforting her.

Naru P.O.V.

I was in the room with Mai and the other SPR members aside from Gene. That idiot really knows how to push my buttons, but I would never tell him that, even though he's probably already aware of it.

When I came into the room earlier, I found Mai sobbing on the bed. I didn't really know what to do in this situation, but since nobody was there yet I had to improvise. So I went to sit beside her on the bed. This seemed to do the trick , because she immediately stopped crying. I don't know if it was because it really comforted her or from utter shock, but at least it helped. A few seconds later the rest of the crew came in. "Mai, are you okay?", John asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you for asking". Even though she said that she was fine, she was still shaking. It was ever so slightly, but I could still feel it. The slightest reminder of the dream would send her crying again and of course, Monk didn't notice. "So, what was your dream about?", he asked carefully. I felt Mai's body tens on the bed and shortly after that she started crying again. I shot Monk a dead glare he would never forget while Ayako and Masako comforted Mai. And in the middle of all this my brother came in handing Mai the tea and me my notebook.

"So, are you ready to answer the questions?",I asked. "Naru!" "It's okay, Masako. I'll answer them." With that Mai started to tell her dream again. Everything was pretty much the same again except for that feeling she got. "And you are certain that you know her?" "Yes, I am. I know it sounds unreasonable and totally not possible, but I know it is true!" "Is this your intuition speaking?" "Yes, it is!" "Fine then, we have to find out who this is. Mai, do you remember anyone who is dead and could've done this?" "No, I don't." "Okay, until we do let's keep out eyes open and make sure you're always in pairs. Now I want miss Matsuzaki and miss Hara to go around the house once again. Monk and John, go with Lin and get some information on the background of this house and Gene and Mai, you come with me. I need you guys for something". And with that we all went our ways.

Gene P.O.V.

It's 10 o'clock pm now. It's been about 2 hours since Naru gave everyone their orders or "tasks" as he likes to call them. Masako and Ayako were already done with theirs and were currently going around town with Natsumi and Haru. The luck they got! Meanwhile me, Naru and Mai were doing a special sort of exorcism, if you can already call it an exorcism. It's not meant to drive the spirit away, but to "talk" with it. It had been Naru's idea to do so, because of what Mai said, but up until now it didn't have any effect at all. I guess the spirit was stronger then we originally thought. "Okay, let's try it one more time. If it doesn't work now, we call it quits", Naru said. Finally, he came to his senses! It is already our fourth time trying! "Fine, one more time, but then I'm done!" It looks like Mai had the same thoughts as me. "My, my, Mai! Are we complaining here?", I teased. "Oh like you don't agree with me!" "Fine, i'll admit defeat." "Are the children done playing around or do I wait another few minutes?" Naru was loosing his patience. "Hey!", Mai and I yelled. "Then proof me wrong and let's start!" "Okay, here we go." and with that we started to concentrate our PK. At first it seemed like nothing would happen, again, but that was until the room started shaking. "I'm guessing the spirit is getting angry.", Naru said. "Yeah, way to state the obvious, Naru!",of course, Mai replied. "I don't think this is time for a lovers quarrel, you guys! The spirit will only get angrier if we do!" "Okay, let's keep calm and wait.", Naru said. And waiting we did. Until... "She's here! I can feel her presence! But I still can't recognize her!" "Well, keep trying!", but as soon as the words left Naru's mouth the shaking stopped. "I guess she's gone. I'm sorry, I still can't put my finger on it. I know her, but I don't know from where." "It's okay, Mai! You'll get there." "Thanks, Gene!" "Since we actually got a result this time, we can always do it once more." "Naru, don't you think we tried enough by now?", Mai complained. "We are going to try it one more time..." _'Oh no, you don't!'_ I wasn't going to let him make us go through that again! "I know you don't like doing nothing, but I agree with Mai, Naru. Once was more than enough!". _'I was wondering when you would start to side with her.' 'Jealous?' 'Not in a million years.'_"You know I can hear you, you guys!" "You're kidding me!", Naru and I said, both sarcastically in unison like only Davis's could do it. "I give up!" A long silence fell upon us. "Well, since we have nothing to do until the rest comes back", Naru's voice made us leave our thoughts,"Mai..." "Yeah, yeah! I know. Tea!" And so our "task" ended.

* * *

><p>That's it for chapter 5, guys! I know Gene was a bit sarcastic, but I still hope you enjoyed it! It will sadly be the last one before the exams, but after that I promise you a good one! ;) R&amp;R! Luv ya!<p> 


	6. File 9: Repeated Past part 6

Hey, everyone! Sorry it took so long! I had a bit of a writer's block on this one. Well, I still hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Mai's P.O.V.<p>

We were currently in the living room drinking our fifth cup of tea and we've only started with our fourth half an hour ago! I swear Naru really is a tea addict and his brother isn't much better! Since the exorcism didn't work we decided to wait for the rest to arrive. The information John, Monk and Lin needed to find is just as necessary as the teacups, right now! Without it we can't do much. _'Let's just hope we don't reach a dead end in this case. I've got a feeling things are going to get ugly soon!'_ _'Well, then we'll just have to hurry, right?'_ _'Naru, I thought I told you to stop reading my thoughts!' 'And I thought I told you that you just have to put up a wall if you didn't want me to.'_ _'Look at you two having a lovers quarrel.' 'Why don't you use that energy to do something useful for once, Gene?'_, Naru said/thought while I was blushing. _'Oh? Like what?' 'Like getting me another cup of tea.' 'I thought you only drank Mai's tea?' 'Oh please! Like that could ever be the ca...'_, but I was cut off by Naru._ 'Well, that's a fact. Now, Mai? Tea!'_ "Wait, what!" "No need to shout, Mai." "B-b-but...he said...and you said... a-a-a-and...", but when I saw the smirk their faces I knew they were just messing with me! So cursing I went to the kitchen."

When I came back into the living room I saw Naru and Gene talking to Lin, John and Monk. Apparently they were back. "Here's the tea, Naru! Would you three want some?" "Yeah, thnx Ma...", Monk started, but was of course cut off by Naru. "Why don't we discus what you found." "But Naru I want tea!" "Yeah Naru! You got tea. Why can't they have any?" "I seem to remember that you were the one who told us that we needed to hurry, Mai." "Well, yeah, but..." "No buts, Mai. Now, about what you found." I mumbled 'idiot scientist' one last time before I gave up and placed myself in the sofa, between Naru and Gene.  
>"So what's the information you found." "Well, there isn't any!" "Monk, this is no time for jokes." "I'm not joking Naru. When Mai moved into the house it was still brand new and before that it was just an open space. Nothing accept for grass." "So that must mean that the ghost either appeared while Mai still lived in the house or after she moved, but seeing as nothing particular happened after she moved..." "Gene! No way! I know my parents died here, but that doesn't mean that they..." "Get yourself together, Mai! As long as it's a possibility we keep it in the back of our head." "But Naru...", Mai whispered, already on the verge of tears. "It's okay, Mai. Nothing is certain yet. Why don't you go to sleep? It's already late anyway, right Naru?', John asked. 'Fine. The rest of us should do so to. I'll take the first shift." "Okay" I was on my way to the door when Naru stopped me. "Mai, you'll sleep in the base tonight." "What? Why?" "So that when you wake up you can report your dream immediately." "Huh! Fine!"<em> 'Sure you don't just want to be alone with her?' 'Shut up,Gene'<em> _'You know I'm right!' 'Get to sleep!' 'Only because you asked me so nicely, my darling brother~.'_ With that the conversation broke down.

After that, everyone went to bed. It was 23u30. I knew I should sleep, but I was too busy being nervous. "Mai, you're a lot more helpful when you're sleeping." "Oh, shut up! It's almost midnight! How could I possibly go to sleep knowing that a murderous ghost will appear in half an hour!" "Just go to sleep. I'll be with you." "But I'm scared!" "Well then, don't be!" "I can't just not be scared, Naru! Jseez! What is it with you and your stupid reasoning! Idiot scientist!" _'But then again, we are alone, right now. Maybe I shouldn't be so scared. He said he would be with me after all.'_ "Feeling better, Now?" "Yes, I am! Could you tell?". "Of course. You usually get depressed first and then you get mad, but you normally tend to bounce back pretty quickly after that." "Gosh, how do you know that about me." "Cuz it's written all over your face." _'It is? Oh man!' _"Now, why don't you go to sleep so that we won't reach a dead end and we can get out of here as soon as possible." "You're right. Thanks, Naru." "You're welcome, Mai", but I was already falling asleep.

_The living room. That's were I was, at the moment. 'I guess I must've been able to fall asleep.' 'Maybe it was because Naru was with you~.' 'Gene?! S-shut up!' 'I was just teasing you a little bit.' 'Yeah, yeah. You would think I would be used to it by now.' 'Surprisingly, nobody gets used to it easily. By the way, are you ready for what's coming?' 'No, but I have to do it, right? Otherwise Natsumi and Haru will have to move and I still have the feeling that I know her.' 'Okay, good luck, Mai!' 'Thanks, Gene.' And with that, the dream started again..._  
><em>There she was, crying on the couch. The woman drenged in blood with scars all over her body, wearing a ripped, white dress and holding a knife. And with that woman also came the feeling of familiarity again. The feeling that I knew her. The woman stood up and came to me, always mumbling the same thing. 'You shouldn't have let me die.' Who was this woman? I needed to find out quickly, because the dream was almost over. She was almost here. I needed to recognize her, but it was already too late. She was already right in front of me and as she looked into my eyes while she drove the knife through my body, I realized who she was. She was...<em>

* * *

><p>Okay! Major cliffhanger! I hope this makes up for the long wait! By now, you probably already have your own thoughts about who it could be! And pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssse review! The more reviews I get, the more I feel the need to continue my story! Byyeeee~!<p> 


End file.
